


Am I Pretty?

by orphan_account



Series: It's My Desire [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wears his skirt for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> Uses a few prompts for Camelot Land. Finally got around to finishing this T_T

Merlin hadn’t shaved in three days.

Arthur was familiar enough with his boyfriend’s body to know the exact mechanics—he actually could grow a beard faster than Arthur, to be honest—so as he lay in bed watching a still sleeping Merlin on the morning of the third day, Arthur was certain. It had definitely been three days.

But just in case it was laziness on Merlin’s part, Arthur observed him more closely that morning as they went about getting ready for work. Arthur shaved while Merlin showered, and when Merlin finished, they switched. At least, they usually did. Arthur hadn’t paid attention the past few mornings because after such a thing became a habit, why would he?

This morning, he checked. He stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain to see if Merlin was there.

He wasn’t.

Arthur’s heart beat faster and it was only because he was behind the privacy of the curtain that he let himself smile as wide as he did.

Merlin was going to do it for him.

*~*

It hadn’t started out with the beard. The first couple times Merlin had done it as clean-shaven as ever. Neither of them ever really did facial hair, though of course there were days (sometimes weeks) when one or both of them got lazy. The third time Merlin did it for him had been during a period of laziness, and the sight had got Arthur hard so quickly he’d felt dizzy.

Merlin had picked up on it because he’s _Merlin_ —Okay, that wasn’t fair, it was probably for some other sappy reason like the fact that Merlin loved him—so the next time Merlin did it for him, he’d grown a bit of stubble first. A little more fuzzy than a prickly shadow and a little less thick than was a nuisance.

Now it was as though Arthur was conditioned—he saw Merlin with a beard and his mind instantly made the jump to the skirt. There really were no more periods of laziness for Merlin anymore, because otherwise Arthur would be hard and expectant the whole time.

Arthur was educated enough with Merlin’s inner goingson to know that the perfect stubble for the occasion would take exactly a week. It was now the fifth day, and Merlin had started shooting him pleased little looks every time he caught Arthur staring. Arthur had to fight the urge to tell Merlin to shut up even though Merlin had said nothing. It would only make Merlin smirk at him in satisfaction.

And unlike Merlin, Arthur had discipline. He wouldn’t beg for Merlin to do this, not the way Merlin begged for him to wear the lipstick. No, he’d wait patiently, tolerating Merlin’s amused looks.

And by tolerate, Arthur meant bend over the nearest flat surface and fuck mercilessly, until there was not even a hint of a smirk left.

*~*

The seventh day was a Sunday. Arthur woke up to the feeling of his face being poked, right in the hollow of his cheek. He groaned and swatted at the hand in irritation.

“Arthur!”

Arthur blinked his eyes open. He’d opened his mouth to complain but he immediately shut it when he saw Merlin kneeling on the bed, his pink and black tartan skirt in a circle around him. He was also wearing his black sleeveless shirt, the spaghetti straps stretched taut over his too-broad shoulders.

The black knee-high socks, however, were new.

“Jesus.” Arthur felt himself getting hard instantly, and Merlin, the cheeky twat, just leaned on his hands leisurely and grinned at him.

“I’m making breakfast,” he purred. “It’s just about done.”

Arthur had to fight the urge to pull Merlin down and fuck him right then. Merlin looked as perfect as ever, the equal balance of masculinity from the scruff and femininity from the clothes, and the low, alluring tone of his _voice_...

But it was always better after being drawn out. The frustration was what made it part of the fun. And the reward was always worth the wait, was always oh so sweet.

“Okay,” Arthur said.

Merlin crawled to the end of the bed, put his legs over the edge, and stood up. Arthur held his breath as he watched Merlin leave the bedroom, the pleats of his skirt swinging with each step.

Then he smiled. Today was going to be a great day.

*~*

After using the loo and brushing his teeth, Arthur went to the kitchen, where he could smell breakfast. When he walked in, Merlin was sitting on the worktop, his legs crossed—and therefore revealing a very enticing thigh—while drinking tea. He took one glance at the erection in Arthur’s pants that Arthur wasn’t even trying to hide and bit his cheeks to hold back a grin.

“Morning,” he said, sipping his tea.

Arthur’s eyes drifted, following the curve of Merlin’s spine down to where the shirt was raised just a bit due to Merlin leaning forward. Then he turned to the plates Merlin had made for them. “Morning.”

There were eggs and toast for Merlin, and toast and bacon for Arthur. So it was to be a long wait then. They both hated kissing with egg or bacon breath.

Merlin put his cup down and hopped off the worktop. “I didn’t know if you’d want milk or orange juice this morning, so you’ll have to get that yourself.”

“It’s fine. Thanks for cooking.”

Merlin beamed at him as he picked up his plate. “You’re welcome.”

It was sweet, sweet torture. Arthur didn’t know how Merlin did it. Merlin was always the needy one—well, usually—but not when he did this for Arthur. When he did this, he seemed unaffected, seemed content to casually sip tea or munch toast as though he didn’t want to crawl into Arthur’s lap. Arthur always figured it was the knickers keeping Merlin’s cock from jutting out, because otherwise he would surely be able to tell just how much Merlin loved it.

Still, as Merlin alternated between sitting with his legs crossed and his back straight, or legs wide open and his back slumped, he seemed fine to wait as long as necessary, to stretch the time as long as possible. Which of course was the idea.

“Should probably get some laundry done today,” Merlin remarked. Arthur looked up from his plate just in time to see Merlin finish sucking bread crumbs from his fingers, lips puckered over each digit.

“I’ll do it.”

Merlin rested his chin in his hand, and his brow furrowed slightly as he bit his lip, his expression apologetic. “The loo needs cleaning as well...”

_Oh God, fuck, anything._

“I’ll do it.”

Merlin’s finger traced the rim of his cup, and his mouth tilted down a little at the corners.

“What?” Arthur asked.

Merlin bit his lip again, just a little, before hesitantly looking up. He started off shy but gained courage as he went. “We also need loo roll, and batteries, and sugar, and it’s probably about time we buy new toothbrushes, and if you could get the biscuits I like that would be amazing. Not the biscuits I _really_ like but the biscuits I just _like_. You know the ones, don’t you?”

“I, um, yes?” All the words were jumbled in Arthur’s head, but Merlin’s eyes were wide and expectant, his face so hopeful, so Arthur tried to make the effort. “You might have to write that down for me.”

Merlin smiled, his grin stretching his face and lighting it beautifully. “Okay.”

He drained the last of his tea and darted for the kitchen, coming back with a pen and paper. He didn’t sit down, or even lean over the table, but raised the paper up to the adjacent wall and wrote facing away from Arthur, one leg straight with the other bent at the knee. Arthur wondered if Merlin wanted him to leave right away or if he could at least have time to try and get his cock to go down.

“There,” Merlin said, spinning around and setting the list down. “Loo roll, batteries, sugar, toothbrushes, biscuits.”

There was even a _Thanks, I love you!_ at the end. With a smiley face. For fuck’s sake.

Arthur looked up at him and Merlin’s smile was dancing the line between sweet and smirking. His eyes twinkled, and the longer Arthur stared, the more his expression seemed to slip, as though he couldn’t help himself, until finally there was the subtle but unmistakable hitch of an eyebrow. Arthur knew Merlin well enough to not need words for this conversation, to communicate with eyes alone.

_You’re not_ really _gonna do this, are you?_ Merlin’s face seemed to ask.

_I don’t back down from a challenge, don’t you know that yet?_

_Just give in already. I won’t hold it against you._

_Nope._

_I know you want me._

_Not giving in._

_Come on._

Arthur dropped his eyes, looking back to the table as he picked up his glass of orange juice. “Alright, I’ll go when I’m done eating,” he said, taking a sip. He thought he heard a soft chuckle, but he could’ve imagined it.

“Great. Guess I’ll start the dishes, then,” Merlin said. He spun on his heels, skirt twirling around him.

Arthur almost choked. Merlin wasn’t wearing any knickers.

*~*

Arthur was assaulted when he got back.

“Arthur!”

He saw a blur of white, black, and pink, and then he had arms around his neck, Merlin pressed against him from chest to waist. He carefully let the bag in his right hand drop before pushing the door closed behind him. He could feel the cold tip of Merlin’s nose rubbing into his neck.

“It felt like you were gone forever, and I was so worried,” Merlin said. “I love you so much, Arthur, I’d just die if anything happened to you.”

Arthur felt like he couldn’t breathe, and it wasn’t because of the suffocating hug. Merlin had said the first sentence a bit high-pitched, but the second—the _second_ —had been throaty and deep, right into Arthur’s ear, and Arthur nearly lost all his control right then.

“I-I’m back,” he said, a bit unnecessarily. “I, uh, got the toothbrushes. And everything.”

Merlin pulled away, smiling. “Did you get the biscuits?”

“Yes.”

Merlin cupped his face, caressing his cheek with a thumb. “Thanks. I’ll put everything away while you start the laundry.”

Laundry. Right.

*~*

It was worse when they were sitting on the sofa later on, watching telly. Arthur wasn’t even sure what programme was on, honestly. He was too busy trying not to stare too obviously at Merlin’s legs, to slide a hand from the ankles in his lap up to Merlin’s thighs and beneath the skirt, where it’d be _so_ easy to reach—

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. He could do this, he could wait just a bit longer, he _could_.

He wasn’t entirely surprised to see Merlin grinning at him when he opened his eyes again. He wasn’t even surprised when Merlin pulled his foot back, raising a knee and propping it on the cushion.

Arthur only barely stifled his whine, so of course holding back a shaky exhalation was out of the question.

He couldn’t look away, couldn’t even pretend that he wasn’t blatantly staring at this point. Especially not when Merlin’s cock started to harden, making a noticeable tent in the folds of the skirt.

Merlin widened the gap between his legs, pressing the raised knee to the back of the sofa.

_Oh God, oh God_.

He ran a hand up his thigh, slow enough to make Arthur hold his breath, and then he—oh God, he ran it back down, bunching up the fabric to reveal his erection and Arthur was fucked, so fucked.

“Am I pretty, Arthur?”

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

The foot still in Arthur’s lap slid back just enough to rotate forward at the ankle, pressing the bottom against Arthur’s cock. Arthur didn’t quite manage to stifle much of anything that time. He had a breaking point, and this was most definitely it.

“Tell me I’m pretty, Arthur.”

“Y-You’re pretty, Merlin.”

Merlin’s foot slid away, and with a satisfied grin he lifted himself up, straddling Arthur all at once. Arthur raised his hands to the back of Merlin’s thighs instantly.

“Very pretty?” Merlin asked breathily.

“Yes, yes, beautiful.”

Arthur wanted to nose his way under the skirt, to take Merlin in his mouth and live in the darkness under the tartan fabric. For now he settled for rubbing his face along the stiff tent in front of him, inhaling the musky scent as deep as he could.

“I take it this means you give up then?” Merlin said, combing fingers through Arthur’s hair.

“ _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin chuckled. “Alright, go ahead.”

Arthur flipped the fabric up and there, finally, was Merlin’s cock, flushed and ruddy and hanging heavily before Arthur’s watering mouth. Arthur held the skirt up long enough for him to purse his lips over the head and slide down, then let the garment fall, sheltering him in the world between Merlin’s legs.

“ _Fuck_ yes, that’s it, Arthur,” Merlin sighed, stroking the tops of Arthur’s shoulders.

Arthur hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, moaning with Merlin as he pulled back. He drooled on it, got it wet and slippery, and tilted his head first one way then the other as he kept fucking his mouth with it. He slid his hips forward on the sofa a little so he could raise his chin and take more of Merlin in, so he could open his throat and take him in deep.

“O-Oh, _oh_ , God yeah, that’s good…”

Arthur pulled off so he could start licking it, sucking kisses up and down the shaft, and tilting his head again to run his tongue over the stretched skin. He went back up every so often, flicking his tongue to the slit to lap up the bead of precome before going back down to worship Merlin’s cock some more.

The air under the skirt was humid with Arthur’s recycled breaths, and there was hardly any light to see by, but Arthur didn’t mind. He didn’t mind that it made his face sweat. He didn’t mind that his jaw ached the longer he did it.

This was his prize, that _he’d_ won. When he wore the lipstick for Merlin, it was all about Merlin. _This_ was for Arthur. This was for him to enjoy, and he was going to make good use of his time while he had it.

“A-Arthur,” Merlin breathed. His fingers were twisted in the sleeves of Arthur’s shirt, and Arthur could feel the muscles in his thighs jumping with tension. Merlin was close.

Arthur slid a hand up the back of Merlin’s leg and squeezed, pushing Merlin’s cock deeper down his throat once more before finally pulling off one last time. Merlin wasn’t meant to come from this, not like when he fucked Arthur’s pinkened mouth.

Arthur blinked when leaving the shadowed interior of the skirt, readjusting his vision. He raised his eyes to Merlin, who was still panting and gripping Arthur’s shirt desperately.

“Bedroom,” Arthur croaked.

Merlin placed a foot on the floor, stepping back and standing. Arthur stood up right after him, adjusting his trousers as Merlin took one of his hands and pulled him along.

As soon as they neared the bed, Merlin let go and climbed on, bouncing as he rolled onto his back and spread his knees.

“How do you want me?” he purred.

God, it was beautiful, Merlin’s broad shoulders hunched from his elbow propping him up, his long, hairy legs stretching out from the skirt, and his stupidly gorgeous bearded face lit up with a smile. Arthur’s brain short-circuited as he clawed off his clothes like a madman. He couldn’t think of how he wanted Merlin, because he wanted Merlin in _every way possible_.

Merlin must’ve seen something of that nature in Arthur’s eyes, because the second Arthur started undressing, he scrambled further up the bed to reach the bedside table. He was already bringing slippery fingers down when Arthur crawled forward.

“Just a second,” Merlin said.

“Come on, Merlin.”

“A bit more, sorry, just—”

“Merlin!”

“Right, okay, that’s probably fine, here’s a bit for you, and—yeah, okay, come on.”

Merlin leaned back, flipping the top of the skirt up and bunching a little over his waist as he lifted his hips. Arthur pushed Merlin’s legs further up as he shifted forward, aligning his cock, and then he was finally there, nudging inside, going deeper, a little more, a little more…

“Nnnnngh— _God_ ,” Merlin moaned, throwing his head back. He huffed as Arthur bottomed out, and raised his arms above his head to clutch at a pillow.

“Okay?” Arthur asked, even though he wanted nothing more than to start pounding away at Merlin’s arse.

“Y-Yeah. Good. Fuck—ah!”

It was one good shove that had wrung the exclamation out of Merlin, and Arthur kept doing it, not too fast yet, but hard, deep, burying his cock inside with each roll of his hips. Not even two minutes passed before he picked up speed though, because Merlin looked like he needed it. His spread legs, bobbing cock, gasping mouth, and slanted brow were too enticing for Arthur not to increase the tempo. He hooked his arms under Merlin’s thighs and thrust his hips forward as he pulled Merlin further onto his dick.

Merlin’s head fell back so far that all Arthur could see was the stubbled Adam’s apple in his throat, and occasionally the tip of his chin. Merlin was moaning so low and deep, so bloody perfectly, the sound rumbling through Arthur’s veins, and pushing him closer to his peak.

But he wanted Merlin differently now. He slowed his pace just enough that it wouldn’t hurt Merlin pulling out, then sat back and extended his legs, propping himself up on his hands. Merlin followed without a word having to be said, of course. He straddled Arthur and soon enough had Arthur’s cock inside him again.

“Faster,” Arthur said. He shifted his weight to one hand and placed the other on Merlin’s hip, keeping it anchored there as Merlin rose up and fell back down.

Merlin sped up. He was starting to sweat with exertion, his skin gaining a thin sheen of perspiration, and he was panting with each downward movement, but he kept up a steady, determined rhythm. He bounced so beautifully, the folds of his skirt draping over his and Arthur’s thighs, hiding where they were so perfectly connected.

Arthur had to run a hand over this amazing man—over the knee-high socks that adorned Merlin’s calves, over the tartan fabric, pleated and so wonderfully naughty, up the firm plane of chest to the hollow of a neck to a prickly beard...until Arthur was cupping Merlin’s face, staring at him in lustful amazement, even as Merlin parted his lips and took Arthur’s thumb in his mouth.

“Perfect,” Arthur sighed. “So pretty, Merlin.”

Merlin moaned, and that was it—Arthur had to switch positions one last time, had to have Merlin on his hands and knees so he could thrust into him from behind. He pulled Merlin down so he could roll them over, then carefully slid out again, urging Merlin onto his front.

Arthur had to lift the skirt up to get inside, which was by now a little wrinkled, but that was just fine considering how sexy it looked all bunched up over Merlin’s backside. Arthur eased in a final time, put his hands on Merlin’s hips, and struck up his earlier rhythm.

“Uh, uh, oh God, Arthur—”

“Just a bit more, love, I’m close, so fucking close, God you’re so fucking pretty.”

Arthur moved his hands down enough for a firmer hold and shortened the retreating distances of his cock, increased the speed of his thrusts until he was panting from the effort. And it sounded like Merlin loved it, like it was as perfectly stimulating for him as it was for Arthur.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh _fuck_ just like that, fuck yeah, nnnnh!”

It finally pushed Arthur over the edge, hearing Merlin’s gasps and whines of pleasure. His jaw went slack as he erupted, as the heat finally shot out of him and pulsed into Merlin. He moaned as he rode it out, and even in the haze of orgasm he could tell that Merlin had come, too.

“Fuck,” Merlin exhaled as he flopped onto his back beside Arthur. “That might’ve been the best we’ve had in a while.”

“It was the socks.”

Merlin grinned. “Knew you’d like ‘em.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Am I Pretty?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307242) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)
  * [[Podfic] Am I Pretty?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385533) by [rowanbrandybuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/pseuds/rowanbrandybuck)




End file.
